Christmas Surprise
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Sachiko Yagami was very much anticipating the day her children would return home from college for the Christmas holidays. However, a day before that she had a Christmas surprise planned for her husband. What happens when her son, Light Yagami, returns a day earlier than expected?
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight dwindled toward twilight as Sachiko Yagami walked toward the door of her pleasant three bedroom apartment. She loved the Christmas season, observing all the lights in the city and then arriving home and looking at the blue icicle lights she and Soichiro Yagami, her husband, put out to help welcome their son and daughter home. All the decorations made their home all the more delightful.

Especially since Sachiko had arrangements to present an advanced Christmas gift to her husband.

The married couple had been anticipating the day their son and daughter, Light Yagami and Sayu Yagami, would return home from college for Christmas holidays. Having the family together for the break again would be lovely, especially since this year they became vacant nesters when Sayu started attending college.

She was such a pleasure to have around the house. Her 18-year-old daughter had chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. She wore her hair down, and her bangs were swept to one side.

Light was a young handsome man around the same height as his father.

Unlike his younger sibling who travelled to college less than an hour from home, Light was living together with his "girlfriend", Misa Amane, in a separate apartment. With an excuse to get away from the dumb annoying blonde, he agreed to visit home, and though he was age 21, there was a pull to returning home he could not withstand. So much so, that this year, he decided to surprise his mother by coming home a day early.

Light had long had an attraction to his mother, and everyday when he woke up in the morning he hoped to see the face of Sachiko when he opened his eyes instead of that stupid irritating bitch. Still, it was a fantasy and not something he would ever dare pursue. He feared that it could become a distraction to his goal to eradicate the world of criminals. So, he masturbated to a mental image of his mother and kept his dream to himself. It would also be very inconvenient if the Deputy Director of the NPA, who just so happened to be his father, were to discover this. He needed the Japanese Task Force for his agenda as Kira, and having his father, the Deputy Director of the NPA, discovering that he was lusting after his wife would not be very helpful.

Thinking that her children would be home the following day and unaware of her son's plan to return early, Sachiko went and returned from the grocery store early intent to do some more getting off as soon as she got home. Seeing how her children would be home for a week, that might restrict some of the lovemaking she longed for on an almost everyday basis with her husband. To aid in satisfying her desire, she made a small surprise for Soichiro who would return home a few hours after her.

She wrote a "nice" welcome home greeting to her husband that said: "Merry Christmas, Baby! I have a small gift for you, pleasantly wrapped and ready for you to enjoy. If you follow the directions, you'll find me waiting for you to shove your hard rod into my leaking hole." She signed it, "Love, Kaa-san" because they had been doing some role playing recently and she knew that her husband just loved it when she role played as his mother.

Then, she stripped down leaving a trail of her garments to Light's bedroom, which still remained as it was even though he no longer stayed there these days. She knew doing it in her son's room would definitely increase her husband's sex drive. First, came her footwear, then her outer garment, her shirt, bra and well, the panties would wait as she had a small special something planned for those.

Stopping in the bath, she pulled out a hot tub of water and poured in a sweet-scented bath salt to soften her skin. As the water filled, she went back to the kitchen and poured a glass of wine. The intense red color and taste never failed to blaze her aroused nature and desire for a hot dick. There was not much time left, but she was a fantastic planner and knew she had sufficient time to ease a little before readying herself for a long night of passion.

Later, after the steamy, pleasant bath, Sachiko touched up her makeup putting on eyeliner and a deep blue eye shadow. She added a bit of rouge to her face and then a dark red lipstick that went well with her smooth light skin. A few tactical placements of her favorite screw-me perfume and a couple of strokes with her hairbrush, and she was ready to feel like a woman.

She wore a light blue teddy that accented her blue eye shadow and laid down onto her son's bed. Thoughts of the hot coupling to come had already lubricated her cunt since the bath, and Sachiko started to play with herself as the pussy juice dripped out of her slit where it accumulated on her panties. In no time she had a huge dark spot on the front as she pushed a few fingers in and rode them to her first climax.

All the energy spent on her housewife tasks and getting ready for the promiscuous night and now pleasuring herself left her cleared and she drifted off to sleep. About twenty minutes later her mobile phone, set beside her on Light's bed, started ringing. She picked it up and was pleased to hear Soichiro's throaty voice.

"Hello darling," said Light in his best imitation of his dad's voice. She frequently mistook the two men when either talked on the phone. "Just wanted to let you know that I'll be home in ten minutes - gonna be great to have a night with you before the children return home."

His father had contacted Light to inform him that he would be returning home a few hours later than expected due to some business with Director Takimura regarding some minor questions about the Kira investigation that Takimura wanted to have the answers to. It was nothing significant for Light to be worried about. His dad had also asked him to tell his mother about his delay. This gave Light the idea to prank call his mom, and later surprise her with his appearance instead of his dad's

However, Light was a bit taken back when his mom groaned in reply. "Yes, honey, I'm waiting and ready for you."

This gave her just sufficient time to light a candle close to her note in the kitchen, turn on some Christmas songs on the TV, remove her translucent panties and clean her creamy pussy one final time with the barely there garment. She noticed the scent of her arousal as she inhaled them one final time then set them on the floor so the crotch faced up.

Outside, Light parked his car on the street about a half block away still planning to keep his surprise in place. He reckoned that strolling into the apartment and surprising his mother would be much easier when he was certain she was not staring out a window to check if her "husband returned home."

But he was the one who was surprised when he slipped inside, saw the candle and read his mom's note ... to him!

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Light Yagami knew that his parents were quite the sexually active couple for their age as he once found a shoebox with explicit messages from his dad. There were even some pictures of his mom getting it on with his dad. But why would she want to get nasty with her own son? Could she know of his feelings for her?

At this point, the reason did not matter to Light. Who was he to turn her down, the one he had fantasized about for several years now?

Light walked out of the kitchen to see his mom's clothing on the floor and began thanking what a brilliant decision it was to come home early. He thought of asking, how did she know, but more basic urges filled his mind as his own clothing joined hers.

Light picked up her bra and imagined his hands moulding his mom's gorgeous breasts. Just shy of his parents' bedroom he picked up her soiled panties, sniffing the still wet juice and huffing the intoxicating aroma.

Light looked up and nearly blew his load all over the carpet as he saw his mom splayed out on his bed, her eyes closed and a dreamy look on her face. He edged close to her, his stiff erection leading they way. As much as he wanted to fuck her, like she implored him to do in her note, he decided to eat her pussy first, perhaps she would think he was his dad. He wondered what she would say to him?

He lay down on the bed, careful to hold his cock and plunged his face between her legs. Though her two men were shaped differently, Light with much broader shoulders, Sachiko was so hungry for some pounding she failed to notice the difference.

"MMMmm! Yes, Soichiro ... mmmmmmmm!"

Light was surprised but delighted to hear her call him by his dad's name, but then realized what the game was.

"Yes, baby!"

Instead, he kept quiet and continued to eat her out, slipping a couple fingers into her honey pot to stroke her G spot. Her tangy taste was the best he had ever had, and that combined with licking her cunt lips and probing with his tongue excited him to no end. In his mind's eye he could see himself the last time he would have been in this close proximity to her syrupy pussy. Course way back then he was too busy bawling his eyes out for being born to notice.

Now things were different as he noted his mother's legs began twitching and her ass raising up to push her steamy core into his mouth.

"Oh Baby, you make mommy feel so good! OOOOooohhhhhh! Oh, your tongue and fingers, gosh!"

Helen's tight runner's legs began squeezing her son's head as the throes of orgasm again mounted inside her.

"OOOOOhh, GOSH BABY, MOMMY'S ABOUT TO... AHHH HAH, HAH, HAH! AHHH!"

She shrieked out her second orgasm, normally such a powerful surge would demand a moment to rest and collect her wits. But, she really got into this role playing thing imagining what it would really be like to get naughty with her son. All these thoughts raced through her mind only to be turned off as the heat in her loins demanded immediate attention to quell her flaming arousal.

"Soichiro baby, give it to me now, please stuff that baby maker of yours inside me!"

Light heard her, he knew Soichiro was a name she never called him, but he had long since became Neanderthal man again answering the call to mate and prolong the species. He raised his body up above hers.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
